Secret Slayer
by WritingToPlease
Summary: Chance is like a brother to Shane and he's been with the Glass House members for years. But when Tayla, Michael's cousin, comes to stay all hell breaks loose between them. To top it off a Secret Slayer is in the town which is threatening the vampires. Bad summary but please read :)
1. The Begining!

Chapter 1 Secret Slayer!

Chance's P.O.V

'Keep hitting...left...right...left!' Shane ordered me. The punching bag swung in all different directions as I kept hitting it.  
'Ok, stop. That will do for today' He says. I sighed and let my hands drop to my sides. I was exhausted, I had been in the gym for four hours. Its been like that for a while now, when college is over I sometimes come to the gym and workout for a bit. Shane finishes at 9 O'clock and I usually get here around 5 O'clock.  
'I'm going to go get my stuff. You coming round tonight?' He asked me.  
I nodded my head 'Yes I am, I'll wait near the doors'.  
Shane smiled and then walked over to the door near the machines, he typed in the code and walked inside the room. I grabbed my coat and walked out into the entrance to wait for Shane. I wasn't waiting long before Shane came out.  
'Chance, were going to the shop on our way home.' Shane told me.  
'What for?' I asked him.  
'Beers' He answered with a smile.  
I smiled 'Nice'  
'Dont think you're having any' He says.  
'Come on Shane' I said.  
'Dont think so, don't you have college tomorrow?' He asked me.  
'Dont you have work tomorrow?' I asked him.  
He stared at me 'Alright, you can have some. But not a lot'.  
'How about I have more if I beat yours and Michael's ass on the Xbox tonight?' I asked him.  
He laughed 'Dont think that's going to happen'  
'I think it is' I said.  
Shane shook his head 'You might beat Michael, but not me'  
I laughed 'I'll beat both of you'  
'You sure you want a beer? You seem pretty drunk now' He joked.  
'I'm sure' I say. It fell silent after that and I felt the urge to speak again.  
'Shane your like a brother to me' I told him.  
He looked at me and smiled 'Your like my little annoying bro as well'  
I laughed 'Thanks'  
'No problem' He smiled.

Me and Shane both walked into the small corner shop and made our way to the beer aisle. Shane scanned through the section until he finally found what he was looking for, he smiled and picked up the pack of beers and began to walk to the counter. The man behind the counter smiled at us both and scanned the pack of beers. Before he asked for the money Shane gave it to him.  
'Thank you' The man said, he then typed some buttons in on the till and put the money inside and then took out a few pound coins and gave them to Shane.  
'Thanks for coming' He says.  
'See you' Me and Shane both said as we walked out the shop.  
'So I wont be at college this week to come' I told him.  
'Why's that?' He asked me.  
I shrugged 'Summer break or something. I don't know I wasnt really listen'  
'You should listen' Shane says.  
I scoffed 'Because you listened in school'  
'I learnt from my mistake' He says.  
'Oh sure, I guess I'll learn to' I said.  
'Chance you need to do good. Wasnt you talking about wanting your own place the other night?' He asked me.  
'Well I mentioned it but I didn't mean now' I said.  
'But someday you want it right?' He asked me.  
'Yes, but that doesn't mean'  
'That means that you need money for it and to get money, you will need a job. But people just don't hire you' He told me.  
'I know' I sighed.  
'Anyway your only 17, still need to finish collage' He said.  
I smiled 'I cant wait to finish it'  
He smiled and then punched me in the arm and I looked at him 'Enough of that ok? How about first one to the Glass house actually has a beer?'  
Before I could say anything Shane took of running.  
'Hey!' I yelled and then ran after him. Even though Shane was holding a pack of beers in his hand he could still run fast and I knew he was going to be at the Glass house before me.

Shane had already reached the Glass house before me. In fact when I walked inside the Glass house Shane was in the kitchen with Michael, Eve and Claire.  
Eve turned and smiled at me 'Shane told me you was going to beat him and Michael on the game'  
I nodded 'Yes I am'  
Michael patted me on the back 'Dont think that will happen bro'  
'Trust me' I said as I walked over to Shane. He passed me a can of beer and I thanked him.  
'You wouldnt be able to win us both' Shane said.  
'You wouldnt win any of us at all' Michael smiled.  
'I think I could' I say.  
'You wouldnt even be able to win Eve' Michael joked.  
I laughed 'Your probably right'.  
All of a sudden a cloth hit Michael in his face and he grabbed hold of it and looked at Eve.  
'I am good at video games thank you' Eve says.  
Michael laughed at her and through the cloth at Eve 'Thinking positive is always the best way'  
She raised an eyebrow at him 'We will see about that tonight then'. She then walked inside the living room. Michael watched her leave the room and then turned back to face us.  
'Michael, I think you may get lucky tonight' Shane laughed.  
Claire punched him in the arm 'You always think things in a dirty way'  
Shane smiled at her 'What can I say?'  
She shook her head and smiled and then looked at me 'Are you hungry?'  
'No I'm fine' I said.  
She nodded 'Ok, I'm going in the living room then'. Claire then kissed Shane on the cheek and walked out the kitchen.

Ever since I first came to this house with Shane everyone has been so kind to me. I wasnt in the best state ever when I met them all, but they helped me through a lot. I've been with these for years now. I hadn't had the best life and my past isn't great but if Shane didn't help me and take care of me like he has done, I'd probably been in care. Me, Shane and Michael all walked into the living room.  
'Right lets see if you can really beat us on this game then' Michael says as he sat down on the couch.  
I smiled 'I will'  
'How about we start the game first?' Shane suggested.  
'Fine, be prepared' I said. Eve and Claire both laughed and then looked down at the magazine the were both reading. Shane had put the game on and me, Michael and him all glued to the screen as the game began. I smiled to myself, another day at the Glass house.

**Ok this chapter might seem a bit boring, but it's just the introduction of it. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	2. Chance's story!

Chapter 2 Secret Slayer!

Chance's P.O.V

_I was stood there. Just stood there.I was in a field right near a tree. Other people were here to, but I couldn't make out their faces. I was trying so hard to focus on their faces but I still couldn't make them out. Then it was like all the people around me moved out the way for me to see these two people. One was a woman and one was a man, they both looked around their early 40's.  
'Hello Chance' The woman said, I took in a deep breath as I realised who it was. It was my mother, she was stood there with my dad. I ran over to them and they both stared at me.  
'What are you doing here?' I asked them.  
Mother frowned at me 'What are you doing here?'  
'There's no need for you to be here' Dad snapped.  
'What?'  
'This is why we left, you just don't know anything do you?' Mother asked me.  
I frowned at them both 'What are you talking about?'  
'Why are you even here? Nobody wants you here' Dad told me.  
'This is why we left you, your worthless' Mother tells me. I realised then that I couldn't say anything and no matter how much I wanted to I couldn't force myself to speak.  
'Come on we are leaving' Dad said. Dad turned away and started to walk away from me, but my mother just stood there.  
'When dad left, it was too much to handle. I'm sorry for leaving you.' Mother told me, she then turned away and walked over to my dad. I wanted to them to stay, I didn't want them to leave. But the more and more I wanted to say that, the more and more it was harder or me to talk. I watched as my mother and mu dad faded in the distance and then the people who were around me start to close in on me. That's when I started to panick, and I couldn't seem to move out of the space I was in. The people kept moving in closer and closer to me.  
'Chance' One of them said, but which one was it?  
'Chance' The voice said again. No one was speaking, they were just staring at me.  
'Chance' The voice spoke again and then before one of the people could even touch me, I felt a joilt go through my body and my eyes opened._

Shane stood there looking at me, I stared at him and he smiled.  
'Time to get up, you have college' He reminded me.  
I groaned and laid my head back on the pillow 'No I'm not going'  
'Yes you are, now get ready.' Shane ordered, he then walked away from me. I sighed and turned over to stare up at the ceiling. Iv been having dreams about my mum and dad for a while now. My dad walked out when I was around the age of 2, and from then it was just me and my mum. I knew my mum was upset when my dad left us but I never thought she was that upset to drink every night. But she did, every night my mum was getting drunk, so the next day when I had school she would be to hung over to even help me get ready. That's how it was like until one day my mum decided that she had to stop drinking for my sake. So instead of wasting money on alcohol she started to become more like how she used to be, she stated acting like a real mum again. Mum always used to go on about how the garden wasnt pretty like everyone else's around where we lived. Shane used to live around the corner from my house, so when I turned 14 Shane was already 16 years old. So he used to come and help my mum with the garden since he knew how much we had been through lately. I turned out to be really close with Shane and he started to introduce me to Michael and Eve and some other friends to. One day when I was walking home from school I walked in to in my mother drunk.

The bottle of wine was on the floor next to the couch and she was laid across the couch asleep. Her hand was hanging off the couch near the bottle of wine. All I could think of doing was grabbing the blanket and putting it over her, and that's what I did. The day when Shane came round for the garden, my mum came out holding a glass of wine again. I knew Shane didn't think out of it but I did. Mum ended up drunk that day and Shane was there to see it, I still remember seeing Shane's face when he had to go home again. He looked so worried, he even asked me if I'd be alright.  
It was like that for a while and the more and more Shane was there to see my mum get drunk the more he was worried. In the end Shane ordered me to sleep at his house and so nearly every night I was sleeping at Shane's house. Nobody would see my mother around any more, the only time my mum would leave the house was to buy more alcohol. She wouldn't have enough money for food and so I started to get skinny. Shane's mother soon caught on to this and pretty soon she sat me and Shane down to ask what was going on. Shane told her everything, about my mother being drunk and how I've been growing up with it like that.

I remember the day Shane's mother told me that my mother might be an alcoholic. Of course I went into denial for a bit, but then soon I had to admit it. But I was determined to help her, so one day when I came home from school my mother wasnt in the house. I didnt think anything of it and I decided to bin all the alcohol she had. After everything was gone I sat down to watch TV, not realising the note on the table. Hours went past and pretty soon it was really dark outside, soon I got up and walked over to the table where the note was. The note was from my mother saying why she had to leave me and how it was for the best. I still have that note, I kept that note. Its the only thing I have let of her now.  
Every since that day I'v been with Shane. I had gotten closer to Michael and Eve to and I soon became aprt of their group. Then around a year or two later Claire came and she joined the glass house.

'Chance are you almost ready?' Shane asked me.  
I sighed as I got up off the couch 'No, I need to get changed'  
'Hurry up, I'll drop you off at college' He told me.  
'Fine' I said. I walked into my bedroom and started to get changed, I then walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and of course...to do my business. After I was done I walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
'I'm ready now' I announced.  
'Finally, you take longer then Eve' He says.  
I laughed 'No one takes longer then Eve'  
'True' Shane said.  
'Hey I'm right here you know' Eve says.  
I laughed 'See you later Eve'.  
'Bye Eve' Shane said.  
'See you guys!' Michael shouted.  
'Bye!' We both said as we walked out the door. Claire isn't there most of the times in the mornings, mainly because of her job that she has of going to see Myrnin. But Shane doesn't really like him so...it causes so drama here and then. We both got into the car and Shane began to drive.

**When Chance arrived at college...**

Shutting the car door I waved to Shane and began to walk inside the college. As soon as I walked into my lesson I heard someone call my name.  
'Chance!' Liam yelled. I smiled and walked over to the table.  
'Hey' I said as I sat down.  
'Your early' Matt says.  
I shrugged 'Shane dropped me off today'.  
Right then Julia came and sat down next to me 'We have a sub teacher'  
'Yes, I hate our teacher. Do you know who's teaching us today?' Matt asked her.  
She nodded 'Mr Fritten. Everyone thinks he's nice'  
'Good, I can't be bothered with any strict teacher today' Liam says.  
Julia smiled and looked at me 'How comes your here early?'  
'I know Chance, Julia was missing you' Liam joked.  
'No I wasnt' Julia said.  
'Dont lie' Matt says.  
'I wasnt!' She said.  
'There only joking' I laughed.  
'I know' She says. I looked at Liam and Matt and the smiled at me, I was about to say something when the teacher walked in.  
'Ok class, I need you in your original seats' The teacher says. Everyone in the class sighed and walked to their seats.  
'Bye' Julia said and walked over to her seat. The teacher looked at us all and then started to explain what were going to be learning about. It took him a while to explain, which means we were going to be doing a lot of things this lesson. After he was done talking he we all turned to each other and started "Working".  
'I think Julia's gone in a mood with you' I said.  
Liam shrugged 'So what? She'll come around, she always does'  
'What's going on with you and her?' Matt asked me.  
I frowned 'Nothing why?'  
They both looked at each other and then back at me 'Julia likes you' Liam told me.  
'Does she?' I asked him.  
He nodded 'She's always talking about you'  
'She told us she liked you last week, but she didn't want you to know' Matt told me.  
'But you told me anyway' I laughed.  
'So do you think you two will ever...go out?' Matt asked me.  
I looked over at Julia. Her hair was dark brown and she had put it up in a bun, I know her eyes were a brown colour too. Julia was a really nice girl but...I don't think I would ever date her. I looked back at them Liam and Matt.  
'I don't think I would go out with her' I told them.  
'I told you he was going to say that' Liam says.  
'I thought you liked her' Matt says.  
I shook my head 'Only as a friend'  
'I see what you mean. Julia is a nice girl but you can tell she thinks she's everything' Liam said.  
'She does a bit doesn't she' Matt laughed.

Right then I heard a loud bang that caused us all to jump back.  
'You should be working' The teacher pointed out.  
'Sorry, we will start working now' Matt said.  
'Good, I dont want to see you chatting about anything irrelevant to the work' The teacher says.  
'Ok' Liam said. The teacher looked at us all before walking away.  
'I thought Julia said he was nice?' Matt asked us.  
'So did I' I said.  
Liam sighed 'Well looks like we have to do our work'.  
We all grabbed our pens and started to write the answers to the questions. After a while we started talking again and the teacher didn't tell us off. Which is good because he was starting to annoy me half way through the lesson. I just hope we don't have him again, because he is anything but nice. The worst thing was we had him for another hour today, why can't anything good just happen?

**After college...**

After a very long day at college I thought I deserved a nice beer. But of course Shane didn't let me have one which annoyed me. I understand that he wants to look after me but...sometimes it can get annoying.  
'How was college today?' Claire asked me.  
'Boring' I answered.  
'It cant be that bad' She says.  
'We had a very annoyed teacher for about 2 and a half hours today' I told her.  
'Oh...I guess that sounds bad' She said.  
'You loved college didn't you?' I asked her.  
She shrugged 'It was ok, it wasnt bad like you say it is for you'  
'Right ok, who wants a game?' Michael asked as he walked into the livingroom.  
'Is this the night I beat you?' I asked him.  
He laughed 'You will never do that'  
'I will' I smiled. Michael put the Xbox on and we soon began our game, soon me Shane and Michael were both shouting at the screen. Eve and Claire were laughing at us as we were shouting but we still carried on.  
'That hit him! Why is he not dead?' I asked...well...nobody.  
'Because your shit and you can't beat me?' Michael asked me.  
I stared at the screen and pressed the buttons until I hit Michael's character 'Who's shit now?'  
Shane laughed 'He's got you there, Chance is beating you'  
'Whatever I'll win this, you watch' Michael says. Just as the game had finally loaded there was a knock at the door.  
'Was that the door?' Eve asked us.  
'I think so' I said.  
'Who would knock at this time?' Michael asked us as he checked the time.  
'I dont know, but best hurry. Dont want to leave someone out there in the dark for too long' Shane says. We all then turned to Michael and stared at him.

Michael's P.O.V

I stood up and walked toward the front door. It was very late at night and nobody ever knocks on our door at this time. I dont think anyone knocks on anyones door at this time in Morganville. So this must be really important. I opened the door to see a girl standing there, it was pouring down with rain and she was soaking. She stared at me and I stared back at her. My eyes widened in surprise as I realised who it was.

**Okay I know that this chapter is a boring, but I thought you should know Chance's background and why he is with Shane. Anyway I hoped you liked it. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Tayla's Story!

Chapter 3 Secret Slayer!

Michael's P.O.V

I stood there staring at the girl in front of me. I didnt know whether to be shocked or confused. The girl was wearing a black coat that were zipped up and some dark jeans, she was also wearing some black boots. Her hair was down and it was dripping wet and her makeup was smudged.  
'Hi Michael' The girl said.  
'Tayla?' I say.  
She forced a smile and then shivered 'That's my name'  
'Oh my god, get inside quickly' I said grabbing hold of her arm and moving her inside. I shut the front door and walked her into the living room. Tayla dropped her bag on the floor and then took her backpack.  
Eve looked at me 'What's going on?'  
I looked at Tayla 'Care to explain?'  
She looked at me, her teeth clattering 'I needed a...a place to go'  
'Who is she?' Shane asked me.  
'She is my cousin,her name is Tayla' I answered.  
'What is she doing here?' Eve asked.  
'I needed a place to go' Tayla repeated.  
'So you came here?' I asked her.  
She nodded her head 'Is that alright?'  
I sighed 'No...not really'  
Tayla opened her mouth to say something but Eve already spoke over her 'How about you go put some dry clothes on and then we can talk?'  
'Ok, where can I change?' Tayla asked Eve.  
'In the bathroom, you'll see it straight away' Eve answered. Tayla sighed and walked up the stairs, I watched her go until I heard the bathroom door shut.

'So...what is going on?' Shane asked me.  
I shrugged 'I have no idea'  
'Well you must know something. Unless she just randomly turned up at the door' Eve says.  
I stared at Eve for a moment 'She has just randomly turned up at the door. I had no idea she would come'  
'Shouldnt we call her parents? They might be looking for her or something' Claire said.  
'How about we see why she is here first? Then we can decide on what to do?' I suggested.  
'Michael come on, her parents might be worried sick' Claire says.  
'You dont know that for sure' I said.  
'Michael, she's brought two bags with her. Why would you come to you cousins house when its dark and late at night, not to mention its raining' Eve said.  
'What are you saying Eve?' I asked her.  
'I'm saying that she's probably ran away. Why else would she have brought that bag with her?'  
Eve had a point, Tayla had brought a large black bag with her. Plus she had a backpack two, you wouldn't need to take out two bags if you were just visiting.  
'When she comes down we'll ask her' I said.  
'Ask me what?' Tayla says. I looked over at her, she had changed into a black vest top and some baggy bottoms, she had put her blonde hair into a ponytail and her makeup was still a bit smudged. She walked over to the table and sat down on the chair.

'Why are you here?' I asked her.  
She shrugged 'I wanted to visit you'  
'Why?' I asked.  
'I havent seen you in a while, thought I might stop by and say hello' She says.  
I stared at her 'If you just wanted to say hello, tell me why you've brought two bags with you'  
'Well...they...I brought them because...because...I...-'  
'Tell me the truth, why are you here?' I asked her.  
'I told you, to say hello' She said.  
'Right so you wouldn't mind if I called your parents now and told them your here?' I asked her, I started to walk towards the phone.  
'No! Michael dont!' She said.  
I raised my eyebrow at her 'Why not?'  
'Because they dont know I'm here' She told me.  
'Why dont they know your here?' I asked her.  
'Because I ran away' She answered.  
'I told you' Eve says.  
'Why would you run away?' Claire asked her.  
Tayla shrugged 'I was pushed out. My dad married another woman who had two children, they were all they cared about'  
'I'm sure he cares about you too' Claire says.  
Tayla laughed a bit 'No...he didn't.'  
'Did you talk to him about this?' Eve asked her.  
'You have no idea how many times I tried' Tayla answered.

I sighed 'Well were going to have to call them anyway'  
'What? Why?' She questioned me.  
'Tayla they will be worried sick, they need to know that your safe' I told her.  
'No! They don't need to know anything, they didn't even notice I was gone. Michael you can't ring them' She tells me.  
'Nothing bad will happen, ok?' I told her.  
'Of course something bad is going to happen, I'll have to go back there. I don't want to go back there, i've been trying to get away for ages. Please dont ring them' She begged.  
Right then I felt a hand go on my arm 'Michael let her stay here. Just for tonight and then we can figure out what to do tomorrow.' Eve says.  
I sighed 'Fine. Tayla will you be ok on the couch tonight?'  
She nodded her head and smiled 'Yes'.  
'Ok, you want me to get you a drink?' I asked her, she looked around the room and then smiled at me.  
'A beer?' She asked me.  
I laughed 'How old are you?'  
'Just turned 16' She says.  
I shook my head 'No way your too young'  
'No i'm not' She argued.  
'Yes you are, come on. I'll show you what juices we have' I said.  
'Juice? Are you being serious?' She asked me.  
I smiled at her 'Of course I am, now come along I'll show you what we have'. We then both walked into the kitchen.

Tayla's P.O.V

I didn't think Michael was going to let me stay at first, and that really worried me. It's a good job Eve told him to let me stay because if she didnt then my parents would be here and I would have to go back home.

_I don't want to go back home, I hate it there. Before my dad met my step mum everything was okay, I was actually happy. But then when he met her I didnt really know what to think of it, but I did try to think positive about it all. My step mum is called Stacey and she has three children. Her oldest is 10 years old and she is called Kaitlyn, her second child is a boy who is 8 and he's called Aiden, her youngest child is 5 and her name is Olivia._

_I hate them, all of them. They are all so selfish and annoying. When I first met them they wasnt that bad and I made a effort to be like a sister to them, but as soon as Stacey started dating my dad I could tell she was a bitch. At first I tried to ignore it and thought it was just me not being used to having a mum around all the time. But then one day my dad told me she was moving in...included her children. I will admit I really didnt like the idea of seeing Stacey and her children everyday and I told my dad about it. But he told me that everything would be alright and pretty soon I'd get used to it._

_I did not get used to it. As soon as they moved in Stacey came she wanted to sort out the children's bedrooms. Me and my dad live in a big house, but since I was the only child I had the biggest room. But Stacey wanted me to change rooms so her oldest daughter Kaityln could have it, and of course I wasnt changing rooms. So when I said no she didn't like it and she started to get angry with me, this cause her to argue with my dad about it. Then my dad came and argued with me because I wasnt moving rooms. I knew from that day that this was all going to be hell...and it was._

_I really didn't like her and her children were even worse. They would always come in my room and break my stuff, they would blame everything on me and of course Stacey would believe it...even if she knew it wasnt me. So I would always be in trouble and sometimes even grounded for something I didn't do.  
It was even worse when my dad married her. Ever since they married each other Stacey would try and act like...she was my mum. But Stacey is nothing like my real mother._

_What I really hated the most was when we had to go down and see her family. Everytime we went down to visit I ever felt welcome. Everyone would be more focused on Kaityln, Aiden and Olivia. Stacey would constantly be around my dad so I couldn't ever talk to him without her commenting on everything I said, and I couldn't speak to anyone else because I knew they all didn't want to speak to me. You'd expect them to at least ask how my day went...they didnt. None of them ever asked about me or asked how I was feeling, I was a ghost when I was there. So for hours I would sit there and not speak to anyone or do anything. _

_But I'd always try to be positive for my dad. He's been through a lot...epecially when my mum died, he wasnt the same after her death. He'd always somehow make my day better, even when everyone else ignnored me. But then one day I noticed that he wasnt acting right, he wasnt acting like his normal self at all. He started to focus more on Kaitlyn, Aiden and Oliva. Buying them presents and taking them out when Stacey wasnt there. I didn't spend anytime with him at all, and I tried to tell him how I felt so many times but he never listened._

_But one night he did listen to me...and it didn't go as planned. He got angry with me and we started to argue. In the end he told me he didnt want to see my face again and he grounded me. So I ran up to my room and locked the door. I grabbed my huge black bag and started to pack all my clothes inside. I then grabbed my backpack and put all the most important things I really needed to carry around with me and put them in that bag. Once I was done packing I opened my window and climbed out onto the tree, I then shut my window and climbed down the tree. I ran to one of my best friends house and she ordered a taxi for me, I couldn't stay at her house. That's the first place my parents would look if they noticed I was gone. I needed a place to go where they wouldn't look, so that's when I went to Michael's house, that leaves me here._

I sighed as I got up from the couch. Everyone went to bed hours ago, I just couldn't go back to sleep. I walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of water, It was becoming a habit recently. Waking up in the middle of the night and getting a drink of water, I don't even know why I do it so often. But it usually helps me relax and it helps me sleep better, maybe I have some sort of problem or-

'Hey' I heard a voice say behind me. I jumped and spun around.  
It was the boy who was stood next to Shane, I didn't know his name.  
He smiled at me 'Sorry didnt mean to make you jump, its Tayla isn't it?'  
I nodded my head 'Yes, what's your name?'  
'Chance' He told me.  
'Chance? That's...different' I said.  
He frowned 'What do you mean?'  
'I mean I havent heard that name before' I said.  
'Well you have now' He says to me, he walked past me and grabbed a glass.  
'How long have you known Michael?' I asked him.  
He shrugged 'Years. Do you know what you're doing tomorrow?'  
'Erm...no. Why?' I asked him.  
'Well you know with you running away and stuff, wont you be leaving tomorrow? To go somewhere else?' He questioned me.  
'No, why would you think that?' I asked him.  
He shrugged 'Its just...Michael wasnt even going to let you stay the night. I doubt he would let you stay another one as well...not without calling your parents first'  
I stared at him. _Is this guy being serious with me now?_ 'Listen...Chance. Michael's my cousin we are family. I'm sure we can sort something out'  
He shook his head and drank the rest of his water from his glass, then put it in the sink.  
'So you think your parents would let you stay here? I don't think they will' He told me.  
'You dont know my parents' I said.  
'I dont really have to' He says.  
'What's your problem?' I asked him.  
He laughed a bit before walking out the kitchen. I watched him go up the stairs and then walked back into the living.  
I couldn't believe what just happened. How dare he ignore me and just walk out the room, at first I thought he was nice but now...now he is a total jerk. Well I guess tomorrow will be entertaining, because it's a bit clear he doesn't want me here.

**So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I wanted you all to know the character's backgrounds more in these past chapters, so that's why this chapter has a lot of Tayla's past. Anyway what do you guys think of Chance and Tayla? Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
